Taking Secret Pictures
by TheKinkyCumberbabe
Summary: When Danny and Dash accidentally speak more than they should, the two end up together. Happy Ending right? Not so much for Kwan..he should've just deleted the photo.


**Nom. So, this is my second Swagger Bishie fic. – I have a Science exam I need to study for tomorrow… hmm…pollen grains contain the male sex cells… ;] Anyway, this is AU.  
>Everyone is friendly friendly~ 8D<br>Warnings : Slash, Yaoi, Terrible Writing. **

**Oh yeah, I don't like/care abou Sam/Tucker – I just had to get Tucker emo. Hurr Duuurrr~  
>Do want to own. D:<strong>

* * *

><p>The three walked around the football field, occasionally casting glances at Tucker, who was sitting quietly on the benches. "How long has he been like that?" Kwan asked Danny. "About two weeks or so," he answered and sighed. "Pfft." Dash rolled his eyes and kicked at a pebble. Danny frowned, "He misses Sam, and she won't be back in a month." "I know!" Dash groaned. Kwan just smiled and shook his head. "Hey, Kwan," the jock said. "Yeah?" Kwan replied and raised an eyebrow. "Watch this…" Dash said evily and grinned. "Oh Tucker~!" Dash called in a girly voice, trying to sound like Sam. "Sam?" Tucker cried with a grin and looked around. Dash's and Kwan's eyes widened and they howled in laughter. Danny tried his best not to laugh and covered his face with his hands. "T-That was v-v-very nice you two," Danny bit his tongue and looked at Tucker. He was pouting and glaring at Dash in the far distance.<p>

Danny sighed and tugged his white shirt lower. The two jocks managed to recover and were now panting softly. "When's the bell gonna ring?" Dash asked the half-ghost and looked at him. The halfa looked at his black watch, "Fifteen more minutes." Kwan sucked his teeth and kicked away a piece of grass which was clinging to his pants. "You have no idea how Tucker feels," Danny sighed and folded his arms. "He's closer with Sam than I am," he continued, "I mean, I'd be the same if Dash left…" The two jocks stopped and stared at Danny. "Did you just say…" Dash trailed off. The halfa jumped slightly and shook his head violently. "No No! I said "Jazz" not "Dash"! I- I can see why you must have mish-heard me," he replied.

"Ahh…" the blonde jock nodded and they three continued their walk. "Heh, I can't believe you actually bought that, Baxter." Kwan frowned. Danny and Dash looked at Kwan , in a questioning way. "You're a terrible liar, Fenton," he said again. "What the hell are you talking about Kwan?" Danny whispered. The other jock just laughed, "How can you not see it? You two are totally gay for each other." The "Couple" jumped and glared at Kwan. "Shut up!" they said together. "Aww~ You two are starting to say things together already? Wow." Kwan teased. Dash growled and literally kicked the other jock in the ass. "Ahh!" he cried and held his bottom. Baxter and Fenton walked towards the entrance of the school. "Can you believe him?" Dash frowned. "I know!" the other replied. "I mean, I'll admit you are really cute and everything…" the jock was cut off by the look shot at him. "Did you just-" "No!"

There was an awkward silence and the pair stared at each other. They were locker buddies – so there was no escaping this. The two were currently in a deserted hall. Dash just leaned against his locker and sighed. "I really like you," the jock said, breaking the silence. Danny blushed and butterflies exploded in his stomach. "Rea-" the halfa's question was cut short when he was pulled into a kiss. Dash's eyes popped open when he heard a moan. With the butterflies multiplying, Danny wrapped his arms around the jock's neck and stood on his tip-toes. The jock smiled into the kiss and held the halfa in the air. The position changed, Danny was pressed against the lockers and his legs were wrapped around the other's neck. While his arms stayed around the neck.

Dash had his arms around Danny's waist, as he continued to deepen the kiss. The halfa shifted uncomfortably and the jock pulled away. The two took huge gulps of air and smiled at each other. "Yeah, really," Dash said with a grin, answering his boyfriend's question earlier. The couple snapped their heads to the left when they heard a "Snap!" Kwan stood there, holding his phone and grinning at the photo it displayed. "Kwan I swear if you-" Dash growled and put Danny down. "Oh but I did, Baxter~" he grinned. The smile faded away and he ran for his life when he saw the jock walk towards him. "KWAN!" Danny heard the yell and smiled. The bell rang, signaling classes were beginning.

The teacher stood in front of the class, taking roll calls. "Danny?" he asked. "Here." The halfa replied. "Dash?" there was silence. There was a knock, and all heads turned to the door to see who it was. Kwan was standing next to Dash, who was looking very much satisfied. Kwan, on the other hand – had a black eye and was holding a smashed phone. Danny laughed and quickly shut up when he received a glare from the teacher. "What on earth happened?" Mr. Drake asked. "Well the both of us were throwing the basket ball around… and I accidently hit Kwan. Then the when we were putting the ball back, Kwan here - threw it and smashed his own phone." Dash explained innocently. Kwan's black eye twitched. "I see, well be more careful Kwan. You two may take your seats." James said and ticked Dash's name.

The two walked in and Dash took his seat next to Danny and smiled at him. The halfa blushed and smiled back. "If you two want to be excused to the park, go ahead." The teacher growled at their direction. The couple mumered a "sorry sir" and looked ahead. Mr. Drake huffed and turned around to write the Poet's name on the board. Dash and Danny looked at each other again and grinned. While in the back of the class, Tucker and Kwan were sulking. "What happened to you?"Tucker mumbled quietly. "Got my ass kicked because I took a photo of Dash and Danny making out." He sniffed. "Oh…that's rough..." Tucker mumbled again and gave Kwan a pat on the back.

* * *

><p><strong>End. I had no idea how to end the story properly. That was supposed to be funny. <strong>

**LAUGH BITCH.**


End file.
